The Evan Twins
by Merilwen-Vendethiel
Summary: (Rated M)Lily and James Potter had triplets when Voldemort attacked. They stupidly thought that their oldest son Desmond was the one to defeat Voldemort when Harry was the real Boy Who Lived. Dumbledore manipulated the Potters into not only disowning their other two kids but to give them to Lily's sister Petunia Dursley.
1. UPDATES

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BOOKS THAT HAS BEEN USED IN THIS BOOK.  
(Rated M) Because I'm paranoid. Mainly because of everything that will be in the book, random rape memory scenes, bashing, the language** **(**I'll go through and fix the language when I can. And when I can figure out a better way to write it so the language isn't in there**)**

* * *

_**LOVE REVIEWS! I love reading about what others think about what I've written so far, so where I mess up I go back and fix, re-word, spelling, etc...  
THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! Goal next week is to have an actual chapter, will most likely be longer then this current one and will leave a huge cliff hanger!**_

* * *

**FAIR WARNING! THERE IS GOING TO BE RANDOM MEMORIES OF RAPE SCENES AND RAPE MEMORY SCENES IN THIS BOOK!**_(whenever a rape scene or rape memory scene pops up in the chapter I will be posting it on that chapter as a fair warning that its there. You can skip it or not up to you. But it won't be anything graphic that your reading. I mainly want to do just state that this happened in the book. Its how they get over what happened in their past that is how these scenes are going over.)_** THERE IS ALSO MANIPULATIONS AND PLENTY OF BASHING IN THIS BOOK!  
**

**ALSO IT SEEMS I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT THERE WERE DIFFERENT TYPES OF COUPLES IN THIS BOOK AS WELL. THERE ARE m/m/m, f/m, and m/m so keep an eye out I might just place random questions up about who you think the couples are. There will be mpreg as well at some point.**

* * *

This is my sixth fanfiction, so forgive me if it doesn't sound right when you first read it, I wrote this in about 30min, just from being bored. Any and all updates about this book will be posted here, and I don't intend to put the disclaimer on every chapters, so figured I'd just make this page to start with so you can not only see all updates but the disclaimer note which goes for the entire story.

* * *

ALRIGHT I intend to keep to this story as much as possible, reviews are always nice, I'll be holding a voting session about who you as the readers should think the couples should be in the book, don't feel ashamed by your answer because as the first couple starts to form. I love cliff hangers so don't get too mad at me if your left hanging at the end of one chapter. ^_^

Some chapters have foul language in it, and I intend to re-word them as soon as I can, thank you for your patience if you have a problem with the language.  
Some of the characters may or may not have OOC moments.

* * *

**News**:

_12/07/13: _Started story.  
_12/12/13:_ Prologue is up! R&R (_Fixed Prologue_)  
_12/17/13: _Chapter 1 is up! R&R (Don't forget the questions on this page)

* * *

**ONLY STORIES IN BOOK:**  
_Harry Potter_

* * *

**POLLS: (Send me a PM to answer the questions)  
**1) Who do you think Harry will be paired up with?  
-Analie: 2

2) Who do you think Analie will be paired up with?  
-Harry: 2

3) Who do you think Desmond will be paired up with?

4) Who all do you believe I'll be bashing in this story?=^.^=  
-James: 1  
-Lily: 1  
-Dumbledore: 1

5) What house would you like to see the triplets in?  
-Analie (Slytherin): 1  
-Harry (Slytherin): 1  
-Desmond (Gryffindor): 1


	2. Reviews

**I Thank everyone who has reviewed and respond when I read them. Usually the same day. Keep reviewing I love it when a reader notices my mistakes because I forgot to check my work and tells me. Tell me what you think of the story.**

* * *

(_12/12/13_)**Katzztar**: Thank you for catching that. I had started typing this chapter up at the bus stop and forgot to reread before posting. It's fixed. I also fixed how his thoughts run. HEHE! This is gunna be fun because hes always up to no good.

(_12/12/13_)**Guest**: For that scene I will be posting it on that chapter. But I'm not there atm. Have a few chapters before that happens.

(_12/17/13_) **Taz**: Thank you for your vote. It's getting added to the current votes. =^.^=


	3. Prologue

"JAMES!" Lily Potter screamed as she heard her husband hit the ground. Thinking he was dead she continued up to her kids lay asleep except for one, Harry Potter. When she got there she barricaded the door hoping against hope that it would hold for a while to allow her time to escape with all of her children.

"YOU THINK THOSE CHARMS COULD STOP ME MUDBLOOD?!" Voldemort shouted breaking down the door and bursting into the room.

"NO! Leave my babies alone!" Lily screamed back.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY MUDBLOOD!" Voldemort shouted. Knowing he doesn't have much time he quickly casted a stupify and stunned Lily having her fall to the ground. Upon pointing his wand onto the triplets he casted one more spell, "Avada Kedavra" only to have it backlash after being blocked by Harry Potter.

"NOO!" Voldemort shouted fleeing from the home as a spirit.

"LILY!" James shouted running up the stairs to their kids room after the stunner finally freed him. "Lily, are you ok?" he questioned looking at her.

She was clutching Desmond with tears streaming down her face, "Desmond defeated him James.." she all but whispered.

"Desmond did?" James repeated gobbsmacked. Several minutes later he jumped for joy, "That's great! At least hes finally gone."

"James, Lily are you two alright?" Dumbledore asked after finally managing to get in the house.

"Yes we're fine, the kids are fine as well. Desmond defeated him Albus." Lily responded still holding onto a crying Desmond.

"Are you sure it was Desmond Lily?" Albus questioned wary of her response.

"Are you saying I don't know how to tell which child of mine it was that defeated Voldemort? Besides Harry and Analie couldn't of done it, they don't have any magic." She responded immediately towards Albus Dumbledore.

"They're squib?" Albus gawked. _Well there goes my plans to use those two to control Desmond. I know Voldemort isn't gone just yet, but now I need a new way to control him. Maybe they do have magic and just not showing yet..doesn't matter either way I need to get rid of the brats before its too late._ "What are you planning on doing now that Voldemort is gone?"

"We we're planning on disowning Harry and Analie since we don't want to raise a couple of squibs." James responded.

"I guess that makes sense. Wouldn't want them to feel inferior to all of their brothers powers." Albus responded. _This is good, now I know how I can control these brats. Besides its not like James and Lily will know anything about them once they're disowned_.

"I think we should do the disowning now James. We can let Albus find them a good home." Lily stated clearly.

"Sure dear." James stated. "I, James Potter hearby disown Harry Potter and Analie Potter from the Potter line." A golden light surrounded James, Lily, Harry and Analie growing brighter and brighter. A few minutes had passed and the light died down now showing the twins names as Harry Evans and Analie Evans over the twins head.

"Well that makes sense. It's not like the Evans family has any vaults in their name for the twins to have or use." Lily responded dryly.

Albus had gathered the twins up and placed them in seperate baskets. "Albus wait before you leave here place this with the twins for whoever takes care of them. This way they will know they're names." Lily handed Albus Dumbledore a letter in her hand writing.

"Sure Lily. Let me get these two to their new home. I'll be back and we can finish discussing what happened when Voldemort attacked." Albus stated then apparated away carrying the two bundles. He had placed them on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive. "The Dursleys will take good care of you, you little brats. Besides my plans are still in action weather the Potters like it or not." He stated ringing the doorbell and apparating away.


	4. Dumbledore's Partial Plot

The wards went off at Potter Manor letting James and Lily know that someone has arrived. James opened the door since his wife was busy trying to calm down Desmond still from the attack, "Albus how'd it go? Anyone want them?"

"Ah! James my boy, yes, yes a loving family has agreed to take the twins in and raise them as their own." _No way in hell am I telling them about leaving their brats at Lily's sisters place completely knowing how they will be raised_. "Now how are you all doing after moving back here?" Dumbledore questioned his eyes twinkling like normal.

"Actually a little bit better Desmond has finally calmed down enough to go back to bed. Lily is seeing to him at the moment. However she is still shaken up after the whole attack. Did you find Pettigrew?" James questioned.

"Yes the authorities have taken him into custody." Dumbledore stated smiling slightly. _Sirius Black has taken the rats place since the rat did his job correctly. That's one pawn off the board and several more to go. I will complete my plans if its the last thing I do._ "You are aware that Voldemort really isn't gone completely right?" _God I hope he's stupid enough to say that Voldemort is really gone._

_"I know, he's only gone temporarily which is why I'm glad hes gone now it means I can train up Desmond for the final fight to take him out." James muttered solemnly._

_DAMNIT! _"Yes well lets let him have a normal childhood for now,"_ Can't let them train Desmond that will totally screw with my plans. I need to finish making that spell. I only have it partially completed. _"We can start training him when he starts Hogwarts up."

"That's fine, James you know I want him to be a child while he still has the chance before you go off training him. That family that has the twins Albus are they aware that yes the twins are magically inclined but are a squib. They will still get their creature inheritance when they turn seventeen." Lily stated coming into the foyer where everyone was sitting.

"Yes they are aware about the twins creature inheritance. They said they were fine with taking care of them and helping them when the inheritance comes in." Albus responded the twinkle in his eyes becoming overbearing. _SHIT! They still have a creature inheritance even though they are squib. Oh well no matter they cannot interfere with my plans they will never have enough magic nor enough money to go to Hogwarts anyways. _

Lily sighs, "That's good, I was worried since they do have vampire blood in them. I hope they run into their mates as well as a few singers. Since their singers blood with help sate their thirst even if its little by little."_ I do hope they will be fine. Even me and James get by with our singers blood._

"I'm sure they will dear, I'm sure they will." James stated solemnly holding onto his wife and giving her the comfort she wanted._ They will be fine, it's not like Harry can become my successor although we probably should of kept Analie as a successor for Lily...hmm...I wonder if we can get Analie back I'll have to find out what house they were sent to and ask their adoptive parents about that._

_I need to start that spell on Desmond while I still have the chance. _"You okay with me saying goodbye to Desmond? I have to get back to Hogwarts and get the acceptance letters started." Albus questioned.

"No thats perfectly fine. His room is just up the stairs first door on your right." Lily responded not moving from her spot next to her husband. They watched Dumbledore leave and head up to say goodbye to Desmond who was still awake.

"Now then time to start this spell.." Dumbledore muttered. He began softly casting a spell in an ancient language. One even the goblins could not remove. Placing a seal upon Desmond's back, the seal disappeared after the spell completed leaving no trace that Dumbledore had even spelled an ancient and evil spell upon the unsuspecting child. _I will become immortal if it's the last thing I do._


End file.
